


Astronaut in Training

by FiddleStixx



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Mpreg, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: In the two years that Jim and Aurora have been married and living on 'The Avalon', life has been constantly the same as always.Little do they know that their life, this new one at least from before, is about to change as they know it and it all starts with an elevator ride.





	Astronaut in Training

**Friday, 26.02.2048**  
  
 _Two years. How has it already been two years since me and Aurora got married?_  
  
I hardly believe it, yet, me being awake at all before the year of 2136 and the weight of the metal that I had twisted around my left ring finger proves that it's not a dream.  
  
Jim Preston is a married man and gets to wake up every single day to the lovely Aurora Preston, once known as Aurora Lane.  
  
Still can't wrap my head around it.  
  
Then again, it took us a long time to wrap each other's heads around ourselves.  
  
Especially after what I did to her in the first place.  
  
I don't deserve this, but I'm so thankful for the fact that she's here.  
  
Almost 4 years ago, I was so alone. I wanted to die.  
  
She gave me the something back I needed. Some sort of…  
  
  


Jim looked up as the Avalon suddenly swayed violently, almost making him throw up his breakfast. It was a perfectly good breakfast too. Aurora had made it instead of the robot.

Thankfully, after a moment, his stomach and the ship both seemed to remain intact and so, with a careful eye having gone wandering around the room for any sign of impending doom and damage

(they had to be careful thanks to almost blowing up and freezing to death in space since they were awaken. Well, really him, as he'd woke her more like)

he looked back down again, the typewriter which he had borrowed from his wife tapping away like his fingers.

  
  
  
_Some sort of...spark. Something I needed to help me continue on._  
  
There are some days I doubt she doesn't think about what I did to her, however, despite what she's done for me all this time.  
  
For the first few weeks of our life after we fixed the ship, she would have such awful nightmares and I always knew I was the cause of the terror she felt. The way she looked at me sometimes was like I just wanted to take her place.  
  
They've calmed over the last year or so, hopefully they'll never come back again.  
  
  


Jim turned to hear the sound of the lock just as he tapped out his last word and smiled as his blonde haired beauty gestured to him, two cups of coffee in hand.

  
  
_So, I guess you could say, despite everything that's been happening or happen, that me and Aurora have quite the good life._  
  
I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
  


Chucking, Jim took his paper out of her typewriter, knowing she would have done it anyway later on and quietly made his way over to Aurora, a wry smile on his face as he latched onto a coffee mug, visibly groaning in relief (followed by Aurora's laughter) as the bean juice flowed those his veins and jump started his brain, making him snort.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's before 10:00 AM. Sue me." He grumbled, chuckling grin however still visible as Aurora snorted right back, shaking her head. "Sometimes, I really want to ask you what happened when you were alone with the coffee machine, but then I don't because I'm afraid to know the answer."

Jim's grin turned dirty. "Welllll-"

"UGH, no. Don't even...,thank god I clean the damn thing every day."

Jim just laughed, wrapping an arm around her gently. "Yeah, thank god you do. That and a whole lot more." He managed to kiss her cheek before she rolled her eyes and shoved him, unlooping his arm and ducking underneath it.

"God, you are so cheesy." She lent up to kiss him on the nose, looking up at him. "But not so cheesy as to going downstairs to find me some water for the communal tree."

Jim groaned again, this time in a whiny way. It wasn't that he hadn't been forgetting on purpose to go down 3 floors to the water reclaimer in the plant room, ti was just a tricky fix, lugging water containers in and out of the elevator. More often than not, he ended up soaking wet in the space (ha, space) of an hour and had to take a shower and get changed.

Usually, for a man like himself, that wasn't a bad thing, but given Aurora hated him tracking water though the ship and in their bedroom, he was forced to change out in the grand concourse where the tree was, in front of /every/ possible security camera this ship most likely owned.

(well, okay, it wasn't /every/ camera, but the security tapes were sure to be a hit with the Avalon's crew when they resumed consciousness in 86 years)

"Do I have to? Can't the old damn thing wait another day?"

Aurora smacked his arm in response, reaffirming what he had feared.

"Fine, fine!" He threw his arms up in mock surrender. "I'm going, I"m going."

"3 containers, Jim and don't you forget!" He heard Aurora say to his retreating back as he headed for the elevator.

"I won't. Promise."

He didn't know at that time, but later on, he would soon be regretting those exact words.


End file.
